


The Hansens are still Heere

by mthevlamister



Series: Hansens Become Heeres [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I am also pretty sure the gang would tease the two about being gay for each other, I like the family AU, I wanted to write more, I wish I had one, I'm also nb, Other, im a dick, like me, mostly because they're dicks, what?, who said that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: "We're both Heere!"Or:The brothers visit Evan's old home.





	The Hansens are still Heere

"You have a nice name!" 

"Yours is better!" 

"No way, you also have really cool clothes!" 

"Well you pull off a polo and I don't know anyone else who can wear that much blue and look good!" 

"I missed being home and with you!" 

"I'm glad it's your winter break so you're here for awhile!" 

Both boys looked at each other, laughed, and said the same thing at the same time. 

"We're both Heere!" 

~ ~ ~ 

"Hi Evan! I'm glad you're back!" Christine smiled, waving. She took his hand, shaking it slightly. "How was college?" 

"O-oh, um it was nice! I-I met some people who were nice I guess? I missed Jeremy mostly." Evan looked at his arm, no cast anymore, and smiled. "I-it was weird not having him around for that bit? Speaking o-of college, where are you going?" 

"I'm going to an acting school!" Christine chirped. 

 

"I'm looking at Millersville." Jenna looked up from her phone. "It's in Lancaster so not too far away." 

"I'm looking at Robert Morris." Chloe said. "Brooke is too, right Brooke?" 

Brooke nodded. 

"Wherever I get a scholarship." Jake said, leaning on his hand. 

"Same here." Michael raised his hand. 

"Fuck college." Rich said. "Kidding, I'm going to Penn." 

"I'm looking at yours." Jeremy admitted, looking at Evan for approval. Evan's eyes widened before he grinned and hugged Jeremy.

"Okay tho you two aren't fucking?" Rich asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're brothers!" They both cried.

"Okay, okay." Rich held his hands up. 

"I-I can't wait until you see if you're accepted." Evan told Jeremy. Jeremy smiled and nodded. "T-that'll be great!" 

"I can't wait either!" 

~ ~ ~ 

_Dear Evan Hansen, today is going to be a good day and here's (Heere's) why!_

_Jeremy is getting his letter from your college, and hopefully your college will be both of yours!_

_Sincerely,_

_Me._

 

_Dear Jeremy Heere, today is going to be a good day and Heere's why(ha!)_

_You'll be getting a letter from Evan's college today, hopefully it'll be yours too!_

_Sincerely,_

_Me._

 

"Our letters match!" 

"Y-yeah!" 

~ ~ ~ 

"Jeremy! The letter's here!" Heidi called to her son. She held the letter, praying it was only good news. She sat down at the table, biting her nails slightly. She heard two sets of legs running down stairs. She saw her two boys push their way into the kitchen and take the letter. Jeremy opened it, reading it. His expression fell for a moment. 

"What's wrong?" Evan asked. 

"Tuition is kind of expensive." Jeremy shifted slightly, looking up. "We can't afford this can we?" 

"Well, we can manage." Heidi smiled. "Don't worry." 

"T-then I'm going to school with Evan?! YES!" Jeremy pumped his fist in the air before hugging his brother. "THIS IS GREAT!" 

"WE'RE GOING TO THE SAME SCHOOL!" Evan cheered, his voice hadn't been that loud in awhile. He hugged his brother back, laughing. 

"I heard the news." Mr Heere walked in. "I'm so proud." 

"Thanks Dad!" Jeremy covered his mouth, smiling even more. 

"T-thanks Dad!" 

~ ~ ~ 

They were in Michael's basement, they were all high. Evan scolded them at first but shrugged and joined them after a bit. He was showing them pictures of trees around the campus of the school. Jeremy was really interested, Michael was half asleep. When Michael finally passed out Evan and Jeremy curled up together looking at random trees and watching documentaries on Evan's phone. Jeremy rested his head on Evan's shoulder and closed his eyes. "You're a great brother Evan, I missed you." 

"I missed you too, Jeremy. L-look at this oak." Evan pointed at the image on his phone. 

"Holy shit that's huge." 

"I know, right?" 

~ ~ ~ 

"I was thinking a road trip back to our old town." Heidi told her family, smiling. "Just as a fun trip!" 

"Wait really?!" Evan asked. "That'd be really fun!" 

"I'd like to go!" Jeremy said. "I'd like to see what it's like over there!" 

"That's a wonderful idea honey." Mr Heere (okay what the hell is his name) hugged his wife, kissing her head. "I'll get started with packing. Boys, pack everything you need." 

"Got it Dad!" 

~ ~ ~ 

"Call Michael Evan! Call Michael it's back!" Jeremy held his head one night, shaking. The SQUIP was talking to him, shaking it's head. 

"You're a failure without me Jeremy." The SQUIP said, walking closer. 

Evan fumbled with his phone before dialing up Michael. They waited ten minutes until the door was flung open and Mountain Dew Red was forced down Jeremy's throat. Their parents came in at the wrong time, seeing Evan holding Jeremy still as Michael was forcing the liquid in. 

". . . Michael?" 

"EVAN!" 

"M-mom! D-dad it's not w-what it looks like! The computer thing--" 

"The SQUIP came back, it wouldn't let him drink so we had to force the drink!" Michael told them. Mr Heere nodded, kneeling down to look at Jeremy. 

"Son?" 

"What's a SQUIP?" Heidi asked. 

"It's gone! He's gone! Jesus I'm never watching another Keanu Reeves movie again!" Jeremy sighed out. "That was the worst!" 

"G-good, I'm g-glad you're back." Evan smiled slightly, hugging him. 

"It's four AM kiddos, we leave at seven. Michael head home." 

"Bye Mr Heere, bye Ms Hansen!" Michael waved as he left. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Woah, this is cool!" Jeremy looked around, smiling. "You lived here?"

"Yeah!" Evan smiled, walking with Jeremy. They unpacked at the place they were staying, Evan wanted to take Jeremy to Connor's. Jared was meeting them there, as was Alana. 

Evan knocked on the door, waiting for it to open. Jeremy was telling him about a fungus that controlled bugs to help it spread when the door opened. A girl with long hair was standing in front of them, she was frowning. She smiled when she saw Evan though. 

"Evan! Oh, is this your boyfriend?" 

"Z-Zoe this is my b-brother!" Evan stammered. "Wh-why does everyone think w-we're gonna date?" 

"You're bi and I'm poly." Jeremy smiled. "That's why." 

"Oh!" 

"You want to come in?" Zoe asked, moving back. "Or are you staying there all day?" 

"We're coming in." Jeremy answered for Evan, walking in with him. "This is a cool house!" 

"Jeez it's just a house." Connor's voice traveled to them from another room. Evan and Jeremy walked in to see him playing cards with Jared and another girl. "No need to complement it, it won't kill you if you don't say anything." 

"It's Monster House all over again." Jared mumbled, placing down a three. 

"Oh! Hello! I'm Alana Beck! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" The girl said, smiling. "We'll deal you in next round!" 

"Oh, okay!" Jeremy watched the game, sitting on the floor near Jared. "Hello, insanely cool Jared Kleinman." 

"Oh jeez you remember that? That was last year, leave me alone." Jared gave Jeremy a grin. "How are we doing, what are you doing here and what are you doing Heere?" 

"Well Mom said we should visit Evan's home town and I'm watching you play cards." Jeremy poked Jared, watching the game. 

"Wait your name is Heere?" Alana asked, looking up. "Doesn't that get confusing during role call?" 

"It did, so I had to say present throughout high school." Jeremy smiled. "Or the other kids would make fun of me or laugh at me." 

"Wow, that's tragic." Connor said, no tone in his voice. It made both Jeremy and Evan nervous. 

"So what's it like where you live?" Zoe asked, sitting on the couch. 

"If you want to visit you could, we have enough room in our house." Jeremy said, looking at her. "It's kind of nice, a bit boring except for drugs." 

"I heard drugs, I'm in." Connor joked. 

"Cool!" Jeremy said, smiling. 

~ ~ ~ 

The trip to Evan's home town went all too fast, but they were bringing three extra kids home. When the got to the door Mr Heere heard someone talking inside. 

"Jeremy, I gave Michael a house key right?" He asked his son. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"He brought your friends to the house." 

Jeremy smiled a lot until they opened the door and saw Christine standing in the middle. 

"The guy that I'd never be into, into a guy that I'd kind of be into!" She sang, opening her eyes, seeing Jeremy. She walked over, wrapping her arms around him. "Is~" Christine let go of him, turning to Jake. "Jake!" 

Jeremy groaned. "Why are we singing this! Look we went through a musical phase and sang everything we did, let me be!" 

"Oh thank god it wasn't just us!" Jared laughed slightly. 

"Anyway upgrade was a better song-- oh shit Michael I didn't mean it!" Jeremy turned to his best friend who looked like he wanted to cry. "I-I didn't-- fuck I mean! I'm sorry I just liked the way we sang that one!" 

"Optic nerve blocking, on." Michael huffed out, crossing his arms and turning away from Jeremy. 

"You're screwed Jeremy." Brooke laughed. 

"Excuse me "picked out a costume for tonight, made sure to get a size that was a lot too tight"!" Jeremy hissed, hugging Michael. "Come on Player Two!" 

". . . Fine." 

"What's happening and whatever it is I'm bored." Zoe said, taking out her phone. 

"That was the time when Jeremy started ignoring Michael." Chloe told Zoe, smiling. "Michael in the Bathroom was my personal favorite." 

"I was having a panic attack! Jesus do you all hate me?!" Michael threw his hands in the air. 

"You sang it so beautifully!" Chloe defended herself. 

"I sang Two-Player game beautifully too!" 

"Okay that was a lot of fun." Jeremy admitted. 

"Pac-man tattoo!" Michael showed his, Jeremy following suit. "Boom, best song ever because it was us playing video games and talking about college!" 

"Can we stop with our musical that we all remember." Jeremy asked. 

"I-I liked Sincerly Me from ours." Evan whispered. 

"The fake emails?" Jared asked. "Woah." 

"I-i know." 

"Tho I got my letterth!" Rich changed the subject on behalf of Jeremy. "Why don't we have a party? At my houthe incathe of fireth!" 

"Sounds good to me!" Zoe smiled. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Want a drink Evan?" 

"Thanks Jeremy." 

The brothers were sticking together, watching their friends dance and laugh. Both of them were drinking soda, Evan's insistence that they shouldn't drink. 

"So. . ." 

"Yeah?" 

"Want to sit outside?" 

"Y-yes!" 

The boys made their way outside. They sat on the porch and talked. 

"W-what if mom never met dad?" Evan asked. 

"I'd meet you anyway, I was looking at that college!" Jeremy assured. "So we would've been friends." 

"Do you ever just put up with me? Because I'm your brother?" Evan asked, staring at his drink. "I know Jared puts up with me and Connor does too." 

"Why would you think that? I would've never accepted you as my brother if I was just putting up with you! I'd be a rebel! Evan you're my best friend!" Jeremy put a hand on Evan's shoulder. 

"I-I just get scared one day I'll come home and you'll realize I'm me." 

"Evan I love that you're you, we're brothers. Nothing will change that fact, even if mom and dad get divorced, which they won't, I'll always care about you." 

"I-I'm glad y-you're my brother." 

"I'm glad I am too." 

~ ~ ~ 

"Evan you look after Jeremy at college!" 

"D-dad we're roommates, I-I have to." 

"Same to you Jeremy, take care of Evan!" 

"Of course Mom!" 

"Good, be safe and don't make stupid choices." Heidi kissed both of their heads. 

Their father smiled and ruffled their heads. "Good luck." 

"Ready Jeremy?" 

"I'm always ready Evan." 

"Welcome to college." 

"I'm Heere." 

"Jeremy we're both Heere." 


End file.
